Forever in Your Heart
by flowerchild720
Summary: What would you do if the only place you wanted to be was with people who can't even remember your name? Love is embedded in our hearts, forever. Takes place after the war.


**A/N: **You will all be pleased to know that I am back in the writing mood. Not quite sure about my other story _A Silent Vow_ but I have come up with a couple one-shots such as this one. This one takes place right after the war and follows one particular wizard who just wants to be with his family. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that J.K Rowling has created.

* * *

><p>He clutched at his insides and closed his eyes before he side-apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He did not want to make this trip alone, so he asked his very first friend to accompany him. His stomach finished turning and his ears stopped ringing, telling him they had arrived. Too afraid of what had become of the hospital, he kept his eyes shut tight. Only when he felt her petite hands on both of his shoulders did he start to relax.<p>

"It's okay, you can open your eyes," Hermione whispered comfortingly.

He opened his eyes to see her brown orbs staring back at him reassuringly, then his focus flitted to the bulding behind her and his heart heaved a rather large sigh. The entire hospital had been unharmed during the war and the protection wards held up against any possible attack it looked like. At least, from the outside it appeared. Though once again he was relieved as they entered the large wooden doors to find everything was intact.

The Welcome Witch gasped and ran over to the two of them, constantly asking about their injuries, and called for a healer to come help clean up the blood that stained their skin. He tried to explain to the poor girl he didn't want help, he was here as a visitor, but she wouldn't give him the time. When the healer arrived however he quietly sent the witch back to her desk and beamed a brilliant smile.

"You have no idea how grateful I am to see you two still alive," Hippocrates Smethwyck said as he shook both of their hands. "Are the others?" he asked hesitantly.

"We lost many lives, but the war is over. Voldemort is dead," Hermione quickly spoke up, noticing the strain in her friend's eyes.

When healer Smethwyck turned to the wizard he simply nodded in understanding and whispered something to the Welcome Witch, she nodded and left behind a door. A moment later a stoutly woman appeared from behind the same door, and greeted them both with warm smiles. She clutched the two of them by their arms and directed them through the halls toward the Janus Thickey Ward. His hands began to shake uncontrollably as they stood in front of the door. Once again, he found courage as he felt Hermione slip her hand into his and they entered the room together while healer Mirium Strout held the doors open for them.

He stared straight ahead to keep his gaze from seeing all the injured witches and wizards on rows upon rows of beds and cots. He squint his eyes to keep the tears from escaping. He felt her hand clutch his tighter as he noticed they walked past an old professor of theirs. He too twitched as he remembered the Cornish Pixies from year two. Finally he stopped walking and turned to her letting her know he was okay on his own from here on in. She nodded as she sat down in a chair and opened a book to give her friend some privacy.

He walked across the hall and stood between two beds where a witch and a wizard lay, they both stared up at him, confusion written across their faces at who this boy, no man could be. They tried to call for help, startled by his roughed up appearance but went silent as soon as he gently held both of their hands.

"Hello Mum, Hi Dad," Neville stuttered. He held back tears, as both of them displayed looks of even more confusion. "I, um, er, well, I know I haven't been around in a while to visit, but I, um well you see, there was a war going on and I was forbidden from leaving the castle. You know, Hogwarts?"

At the mention of their old school his parent's eyes brightened as they looked at each other lovingly. Neville smiled, happy they had some recollection of their past. He pulled up a chair and began telling them the tale of the past year. He told them about the Horcruxes, the Hallows, everything that he had gone through trying to make the school safe for the students. His heart fluttered with hope as they recognized the mention of Lord Voldemort, but was instantly washed away as they were confused again by his presence. His hands trembled as they looked him in awe at his tales, as if they were only stories, but fantastic stories at that. A tear rolled down his cheek as it dawned on him that they still had no idea who he was. He stood up again but before he turned away he gave his mother a candy like he always did every time he visited. He looked at both his parents and then hugged them both. They were caught off guard but gently pat him on the back in a friendly manner.

"You'll be happy to know that Bellatrix Lestrange was defeated during the war as well," he told them as he began to turn away. He was stopped however by a tiny, delicate hand that grabbed his. He turned around to see his mother and father looking up at him, tears in their eyes.

His mother sat up and weakly pulled him closer to her side. He knelt down as she leaned in to speak to him, still gripping his hand with all her strength. He closed his eyes as he felt her lips gently press against his forehead. "My brave, brave Neville," she whispered against his skin, "we are so proud to call you our son."

His eyes filled with tears as he looked back at his mother. "I love you mum," he said, "you too dad."

"We love you too," his father replied, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. The three of them remained like this for a couple minutes, tears brimming their eyes, about to spill over with overjoy. The moment was interrupted too soon however when healer Strout arrived.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Longbottom, but we have to ask you and Ms. Granger to leave, we should be receiving a horrendous number of injured witches and wizards from the war any moment now and we need to make room for the new patients." Neville nodded as he stood up, still holding his mother's hand. He looked back at the woman, who now held the same look of confusion on her face as when he first arrived.

"Will you come back again?" she asked him.

"Of course I will."

"Good because I would love to hear more stories of the adventures of this Harry boy and his friend Neville," she smiled, his father nodding in agreement.

"I will come back next week, I promise," he smiled back.

As he walked away towards Hermione, she embraced him in a hug as he let out all his tears on her shoulder.

"The remember me," he finally said. "They called me their son."

"You are a part of them Neville, of course they remember you," she comforted him.

"But then they forgot again," he added, ignoring her statement, a fresh batch of tears staining her sweater.

Hermione pulled back, her hands remaining on his shoulders. She wiped his tears away with her hand and looked him straight in the eyes. "Neville Longbottom, you listen to me. You are the bravest, kindest wizard I have ever met. Your parents should be and are proud to have you as their son. They will always remain a part of you and you a part of them. You are the one they protected, you are the one they love, and you will always remain in their hearts, regardless of what their mind tells them," she told him, tears starting to form in her own eyes. He looks back up at her and smiled as he hugged her.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

As the two walked out of the ward hand in hand he turned back to his parents that were now staring at each other in a goofy loving embrace. They both paused and waved at him goodbye so he waved back. He turned back and looked down at his other hand, and in his palm was a small candy wrapper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please note this is not a Neville & Hermione ship, this is just their relationship as friends. It seemed fitting seeing as Hermione was Neville's very first friend at Hogwarts.


End file.
